


I'll Shower You in Diamonds, Baby

by leonesroar



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: A few other characters mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bro idk what else to tag i'm bad at this, gamer!nagi, isabachi if you squint, might be a bit ooc idk?, post blue lock, reo has a lot of money™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonesroar/pseuds/leonesroar
Summary: Nagi chuckled to himself a little bit. “Reo, you’re not my sugar daddy. You’re myboyfriend. There’s a difference. All the gifts in the world aren’t the reason I’m dating you. I love you for you, not what’s in your bank account. And I know that you love me back - you’re the only one who gives me piggyback rides.”
Relationships: Reo Mikage/Seishiro Nagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	I'll Shower You in Diamonds, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IT HAS BEEN A HOT MINUTE SINCE I POSTED A FIC ON HERE!! so i apologize if it isn't amazing, but i really did enjoy writing this! i hope you like it too :)
> 
> reonagi stans who are tired of angst, COME GET Y'ALLS JUICE
> 
> also omg this is the 50th fic in the blue lock tag!! cool!!

“Okay chat that was a good run, but what am I playing next? I’m bored of this game already.” Nagi said into the camera as thousands of comments popped up in his Twitch chat. He was sat at a desk in his studio, which was lit up by turquoise LED strips and a bit of light from the huge city outside his window. Upon his desk were his huge white and blue gaming PC with two matching monitors, a few other consoles, and a rainbow light-up keyboard with a matching mouse. Posters of famous footballers and video game characters spread across his walls, and figurines of anime characters littered his shelves.

It had been almost a year since Blue Lock, and Nagi was settling in comfortably to his new life. Having a penthouse apartment right in the heart of Tokyo and playing video games for a living, what was not to love? That and…

“Hey, Nagi-chan!” said a voice from behind him. Nagi turned and immediately smiled when he saw a familiar purple haired boy in the doorway.

_He had the best boyfriend in the entire world._

“You’re done work already? That was a short day.”

“There wasn’t much to do so I just left. Are you live right now?” Reo asked as he walked up to the blue gaming chair where Nagi sat. 

“Hey, Nagi’s chat! How ya doin? How’s Nagi been treating you guys today, good?” Reo said as he tried to get into more of the shot while pushing Nagi out of the way. Almost instantly the chat recognized his presence by spamming Nagi’s custom chibi Reo emote (drawn ever-so-cutely by Bachira, who pursued art like his mother after Blue Lock). 

“Ugh stop being cringe, bro,” Nagi said, pushing his boyfriend’s head out of the way.

“You should’ve decided not to date someone so ‘cringe’ then, bro,” Reo said, planting a kiss on Nagi’s lips. As he pulled away, Reo’s purple eyes locked with Nagi’s own turquoise ones. A smile spread across both their faces. 

Their moment of romance was interrupted by a $25 donation notification coming through Nagi’s headphones, followed by a message read out by TTS:

“OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST EVER ILYSM MY KINGS!!! When will you guys play together on stream again???”

Nagi turned his attention to the screen. “Wow, thanks so much for the dono! And hmm, I dunno, Reo are you free now?” 

Reo looked at the gold Bulova on his wrist “Well there’s gonna be a conference call in a bit, but I’ve always got time for you, Nagi-chan,” he smiled.

An AWWWWW spam filled the chat.

“Okay, you pick the game then. What are you getting your ass beat in today?” Nagi said with a smirk.

“FIFA. And I won’t lose, you’re gonna get rolled. Set it up while I grab my shit,” Reo left the room and Nagi booted up his Xbox.

“Okay lads, you heard the man, it’s FIFA time,” Nagi cracked his knuckles and set up the stream to broadcast the screen from his Xbox. Reo came in with his own purple gaming chair and a pair of gold-rimmed glasses on. The boys sat together and set up their first match, with Nagi picking Liverpool and Reo picking Juventus. They were just as competitive in virtual football as the real one - they yelled at improper calls, complained about the lousy VAR, and even did goal celebrations in real life after scoring. They had many matches, each showcasing different teams and ending with different outcomes, but they were all fun nonetheless.

“Hey hey, let’s play with national teams this time,” Reo said excitedly as another match ended, “I wanna check on our old friend.”

Nagi and Reo reached the team selection screen and both picked their home country, Japan. 

“This won’t work, we can’t _both_ be Japan,” Nagi protested. Reo made a pouty face as a reply. Nagi rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, how about rock paper scissors to decide who gets to be Japan? I won’t let you get your way that easily, even with your puppy-dog eyes.” 

“You’re on!” 

The two boys made fists.

“Rock, paper, SCISSORS!” They shouted simultaneously. 

Nagi held his hand flat out. Reo’s hand was still in a fist.

“Looks like I win, I’m Japan,” Nagi stuck his tongue out. 

“Whatever, I’ll pick Portugal and beat you. Just make sure we don’t skip the intro cutscene!” 

The boyfriends watched as the two virtual teams made their way into the stadium, and they laughed their asses off when the camera focused on Japan’s striker - Yoichi Isagi.

Isagi had been the one singular striker to emerge victorious at the end of the Blue Lock selections, therefore earning him a spot on Japan’s national team. Since winning, his name quickly spread across the world and he caught the eyes of many nations, because everyone was intrigued by this ‘super striker’ created by Ego. Despite all this, Isagi still made sure to contact his old friends. They had made a group chat and still talked regularly, despite everyone’s lives changing drastically since their time in Blue Lock together. Isagi and Bachira also held many get togethers at their home for the whole gang whenever Isagi didn’t have anything scheduled.

“They totally screwed up his hair, it doesn’t look like that at all!” Reo said between giggles. To see their friend in a video game sure was a sight they’d never be quite used to. 

The match was drawn out all the way to overtime and eventually penalty shots, in which Nagi won ironically with Isagi in the end. 

“I WILL _NOT_ STAND FOR THIS! I DEMAND A REMATCH!” whined Reo. 

“That’s what you always say when you lose,” Nagi was just about to start up another game when Reo’s phone chimed.

“Shit, my conference is gonna start! I’ll be in my office, when you’re done streaming we’ll eat, ‘kay?” Reo got up and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Nagi smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the camera and computer screen.

“That was fun, but now’s time to move on. What game should I play next?”

▽

“Bye guys, see you tomorrow! Same time, same place! Peace!” 

Nagi’s stream for the day was finally over. Entertaining tens of thousands of people for hours on end almost everyday was fun, but it sure was draining. As much as he loved it, the best part of his day was the time he got to spend alone with Reo.

He got up from his desk and walked into the huge kitchen. Reo had bought this apartment for himself and Nagi to share since he wanted to become independent from his parents. The whole place was huge, and you could see almost all of Tokyo from the floor-to-ceiling windows throughout the open concept apartment.

The doorbell rang, and Nagi answered the door to find a food delivery guy with some takeout boxes. He thanked him and took the food, closed the door, and turned to find that Reo was already in the kitchen.

“Oh I guess you found dinner then, I ordered sushi for us,” he said with a smile. He grabbed some pop from the fridge, and the two of them sat down at their dining table and began eating their meal.

“How did the stream go?”

“Good, after you left I played Forza Horizon, chat said they missed that game.” 

“I remember playing that game myself when it first came out. I’d make a list of all the cars I wanted in real life and my dad would buy them for me in secret. He gave me one every year for my birthday after that, even if I couldn’t drive them yet.” Reo said with a laugh before taking a sip of his drink, “If he’s following my list correctly, this year would’ve been a McLaren P1. What a shame. I’ll just buy one myself. Do you want one too? We can have matching ones.”

Reo frequently talked about rich people things that Nagi would never really understand. Sure, his own family was well off (which allowed him to go to the private school where he first met Reo), but they never reached the insane level of richness that the Mikage family had. However, the manner in which Reo spoke about his richness was never to brag about it or to make Nagi feel lesser for it - it was more him just speaking how he was used to, as if getting a hypercar every year for your birthday since you were 12 was perfectly normal. 

Nagi shook his head no. “I’d rather have a PlayStation 5, if I’m being honest. Cars are cool, but not really my thing.” 

“When does that come out again? I’ll preorder one right now.” Reo said, pulling out his phone.

“Hey hey don’t worry about it, there’s not much information about it online at all yet. And besides, I can afford one on my own, you know.” Nagi replied.

“Hey by the way, I was wondering if it was possible for you to take a few days off from streaming soon,” said Reo, changing the subject.

Nagi dipped a nigiri sushi into soy sauce. “Oh yeah, why?” 

“The Champions League finals in Paris are coming up, and I was considering buying us some tickets. Ronaldo’s gonna play and I’m dying to see him win it live. That and it would be fun to have a romantic getaway away from work, I can show you my family’s summer villa in Nice.” 

Tickets to that match were upwards of 73 thousand yen per ticket. Not to mention the cost of airfare as well as any other expenses they would incur on their trip. Knowing Reo’s extravagant taste, it would definitely be a lot.

“That sounds really fun, I’ll make sure I don’t have any sponsored streams happening around that time,” Nagi said, but his tone didn’t match the enthusiasm in his words. Reo picked up on that.

“Is something wrong, babe?”

Nagi stayed silent and shoved a sushi roll in his mouth.

“You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t get upset.” 

Reo liked to say that often, but Nagi always worried in the back of his head that he would - Reo had a tendency to be a bit of a drama queen at times, so if Nagi could prevent that drama being directed at him, he avoided it at all costs. 

“Is it about the trip? Do you not want to go?”

Nagi finally decided to speak up. “No it’s not that but… you always spend so much money on me.” 

Reo finished his drink and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “When we first met, you told me you wanted to live a life where you didn’t need to put in an effort for anything. One where you could get everything you wanted as easily as possible. Given my disposable income, I can provide that kind of life for you, so that’s what I like to do. It makes me happy, do you not feel the same?” 

Nagi took a deep breath before answering. “It’s not that it doesn’t make me happy or that I want you to stop buying things for me, because those little gifts are really sweet, but I want to be able to earn stuff on my own too, through my own efforts and merits. I can afford things on my own too, you know. And you shouldn’t be the one buying everything, I want to be able to give you things too, Reo.

“I know it’s kind of opposite to how I used to think, but while we were in Blue Lock, something in me changed. I don’t want to live a life where things are just handed to me on a silver platter. I want to be able to earn things for myself and do things for myself. And besides, sometimes putting effort into things can be fun, especially if it’s something you’re passionate about. That’s why I started streaming, so I could take my passion for gaming and put it to good use.”

Reo had never been in a relationship like this before. He had been with a few guys and girls in the past, but every one of those relationships ended, and all because of the same reason - because Reo stopped spoiling them. He wasn’t used to people wanting to not be spoiled, especially by the billionaire that he was. Nagi’s words hit Reo in an unexpected way, especially considering Nagi was never one to talk much.

“Nagi, I… I just want to make sure that you know that I love you.” 

Nagi chuckled to himself a little bit. “Reo, you’re not my sugar daddy. You’re my _boyfriend_. There’s a difference. All the gifts in the world aren’t the reason I’m dating you. I love you for you, not what’s in your bank account. And I know that you love me back - you’re the only one who gives me piggyback rides.” 

The platinum haired boy walked over to his boyfriend, sat on his lap, cupped his face in his hands, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was tender and warm, a kiss of pure love and nothing more. When their lips unlocked, Nagi kept his forehead on Reo’s, the purple haired boy’s face still in his hands.

“Never doubt the love I feel for you, Reo.” 

“I won’t. I love you so much, Nagi.” 

Nagi smiled and let his body fall onto Reo’s, who then embraced him in his strong arms. Nagi loved physical affection. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the side of Reo’s neck. They could stay like this forever, wordlessly in each other’s arms, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. 

“Hey Nagi, do you wanna watch a movie? I can make us some popcorn,” Reo said, but he got no answer from his boyfriend. “Hey, Nagi?” He asked again, also poking Nagi a bit. After all the years of knowing him, Reo knew this only meant one thing - Nagi fell asleep on top of him, despite it only being 9pm.

This wasn’t something new to Reo at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The words ‘Nagi’ and ‘consistent sleep schedule’ would never be heard in the same sentence unless the words ‘doesn’t have a’ came between them. Nagi would sleep whenever the feeling of tiredness came over him, and would wake up at random hours of the night and play video games or watch anime before sleeping again. Reo only knew this because he would sometimes need to wake up in the middle of the night for meetings with business partners from other timezones. He’d wake up see Nagi with his face shoved into a screen, a faint glow highlighting his turquoise eyes. It was quite cute.

 _Well I can’t sit here all night_ , Reo thought. Thankfully he knew how to move Nagi without waking him. He lifted Nagi bridal style and brought him to their bedroom. He laid his boyfriend on top of their king-sized navy blue comforter and gave his forehead a little kiss. 

Reo left Nagi to rest and made his way to the ensuite bathroom, where he decided to run himself a bubble bath. He added eucalyptus scented bubble bath to the water as it ran, and the fresh scent filled the washroom immediately. Once the water was done filling the tub, he stripped down to nothing. He connected his phone to a bluetooth speaker and put on his chill playlist (on very low volume, of course) before stepping into the warm bath, letting the water surround him. 

▽

Reo wasn’t sure how long he had spent in the bath, but his fingers were so pruny that he figured it was quite a while. He quickly washed his hair and body before getting out and drying off. Reo put on his red silk bathrobe and walked back into his bedroom to find Nagi awake and playing his old PS Vita. He sat beside Nagi on the bed and pulled out some moisturizer before beginning to lather it on his body.

“What’re you playing?” The purple haired boy asked as he rubbed his face with bergamot scented cream.

“Final Fantasy VII, I kinda wanna play the remake on stream but I gotta refresh my memory first,” Nagi said, turning to see his freshly cleaned boyfriend. The sight made him put his game down. His cheeks flushed when he saw Reo like that no matter how many times he’d seen him like that before - so elegant in his robe, hair still dripping a bit, body like a Greek god…

“Oi Nagi-chan, earth to Nagi-chan, my eyes are up here,” Reo teased with a smirk. Nagi’s cheeks heated up more. 

“I’m just messing with you, look at me all you like because I’m yours,” Reo said with a laugh as he rolled on top of his boyfriend. Their eyes locked for a moment before the distance closed between their faces and they kissed each other again. Cool drops from Reo’s hair landed on Nagi’s face but neither of them seemed to care. When their lips parted, Reo got off of Nagi and laid beside him on the bed. Nagi saved his game and turned off the PS Vita for the night. Both of them got under the covers. 

“Goodnight, Nagi-chan. I love you.” Reo said.

“Goodnight, Reo. I love you too.” Nagi replied.

They fell asleep lovingly tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! kudos and comments are never required but always appreciated :)
> 
> my twitter: @leonesroar


End file.
